


小猫和小柴

by owllwo



Category: Arashi (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Shibutani Subaru





	小猫和小柴

“すばる我们去找相叶玩吧！”涉谷昴还沉浸在睡梦里的时候隔壁横山裕的大嗓门就响起来了，“你不就是自己想找相叶吗非要拉上我！”涉谷拉开窗户朝着下面喊，随即看到白皮狐狸变成了一只红狐狸，大尾巴在身后摇来摇去。  
“等我一下，我换下衣服。”说归说，涉谷还是乖乖地去刷牙洗脸准备出门了，早上刚起来猫耳朵和尾巴都还没收进去，黑色的皮毛在充足的睡眠之后显得油光发亮。他跑到厨房拿起牛奶咕咚咕咚地灌下一大杯，对妈妈说了声我去找横山玩啦就跑出了门。  
门口的横山手里拿着好几张游戏光盘，“我新买了游戏！相叶今天一天都有空，我们可以一起打游戏！”“行行行好好好你说了算。”涉谷打了个哈欠，慢悠悠地跟在横山后面。

下次再听横山裕骗我就是狗。  
涉谷在小房间里跟相叶邻居家的小弟弟坐在房间里面面相觑的时候这么想。  
横山裕作为唯一的成年人一到这里就被相叶拉去桂花楼帮忙了，还差几个月成年的涉谷被留下来和小两岁的邻居弟弟二宫和也待在一起。  
“要不……我们打游戏？”涉谷看着面色有点阴沉的小朋友，试探性地提出了这个建议。二宫点了点头，拿起一张光盘放进了播放机里，从箱子里拿出两个手柄给了一个涉谷，“喏。”“……谢谢。”  
虽然看起来挺凶的但是好像还挺友善的嘛。

出于对游戏的热爱两人很快建立了革命友谊，“ニノ救命！！”二宫一串行云流水的操作很快把涉谷从濒死边缘救了回来。“好厉害！”涉谷的眼睛里仿佛出现了小星星，二宫装作不在意地咳了一声，“没什么，我只是上手比较快而已。”  
小朋友害羞还挺可爱的。涉谷看着二宫偷偷咧开的嘴角这么想着。  
“我去上个厕所。”涉谷站起身来走出房间，“那我换一盘游戏。”

等涉谷再回来的时候却看到了奇怪的场景。  
二宫面朝电视呆呆地坐着，脑袋上两只小耳朵一动一动的，身后的尾巴却竖直了一动不动。  
——屏幕上是一个猫女在狗男身下娇喘。  
“小小小小孩子不要看！！”涉谷冲过去挡住屏幕同时退出光盘。身后一点动静都没有，涉谷紧张地清了清嗓子，看着地面转过来说，“这肯定是よこ不小心拿错了哈哈哈你就当自己什么都没有看到——”小朋友却手撑在地上慢慢向涉谷靠近，声音粘粘糊糊的，“那すばる也当作没看到吗？”他伸出肉肉的手指戳了戳涉谷运动裤下鼓起的大包。  
砰！  
涉谷感觉自己仿佛一个烧开的水壶，耳朵和尾巴一瞬间就冒了出来，耳边是不断的蜂鸣声，大脑被迫关机重启。而面前的小朋友却眼睛牢牢地盯着涉谷，“すばる兄ちゃん……我好难受……能不能帮帮我……”二宫趁着涉谷当机的空隙爬到涉谷分开的两腿之间，嘴上说的可怜巴巴手里却是抓起了涉谷露在外面的尾巴，像是玩一个毛球一样把毛捋下去又摸上来。  
涉谷一激灵突然发现这个情况不太对，脚蹬着后退了一点，却因为背后顶着电视屏幕也无处可躲，“等一下等一下！”二宫却步步紧逼，一双蜜糖色的双眼离涉谷黑亮的瞳孔距离不到二十厘米，“嗯？”从鼻腔里发出的声音几乎要把涉谷击沉，“不是！我是公猫啊？？”  
二宫头一歪，眼睛里已经漫起了水汽，“不行嘛？”声音软软的。涉谷在心里哀嚎了一声，“可是你还没有成年……”“すばる兄ちゃん也没有啊。不能帮帮我吗？就一次……”  
我真的搞不定小孩子啊，涉谷看着天花板重重叹了一口气，对不起了相叶，要怪就怪横山吧。  
他走到二宫身后，坐直了身体，深呼吸了一口气，手伸进二宫宽松的裤子里，隔着内裤轻轻揉搓二宫的半硬的性器，“这样……可以吗？”涉谷脸红的不行，二宫呼吸急促了起来，“很、很舒服，还要……”  
涉谷感觉手中的小东西逐渐变大，便拉下了裤子，小朋友的性器一下子弹了出来。现在小孩子发育都这么好了吗？？？涉谷惊得睁大了眼，手中动作也停了下来，二宫睁开眼睛，转头看着涉谷，“怎么了すばる兄ちゃん……”呼吸打在涉谷脸上，涉谷感觉自己的皮肤在迅速升温，他闭起眼睛加快了动作，二宫的呻吟就在耳边被无限放大，他感觉可能自己等下也需要解决一下。  
到底是小孩子，二宫很快射了出来，瘫在涉谷身上平复呼吸。涉谷把他扶起来，用纸巾擦了下手上的白浊，把自己的运动裤往下扯了点，“我去下厕所。”他转身正要出门，手就被二宫拉住了，坐在地上的小朋友呼吸还没恢复平稳，湿漉漉的眼睛以上目线看着涉谷。  
“我帮你呀~”  
涉谷被一把拉到在地上，小朋友脱了他的裤子就想上嘴，“别别别！”涉谷伸手去挡，二宫抬起头来，狗耳朵乖乖待在头发里，随着歪头耷拉下来，“兄ちゃん不喜欢吗？那个片子里就是这么做的。”“不行……太脏了……”“那你亲我一下，我就不用嘴。”二宫撅起嘴来，涉谷看着嘟起的小猫唇，上去轻轻碰了一下，结果被二宫追着亲，小朋友急躁且毫无章法的亲吻把涉谷的脸上弄得湿漉漉的。手上的动作没有因为亲吻而停止，总是握着手柄的手掌有一层薄茧，手指短小但却灵活，不是自己熟悉的节奏也让涉谷乱了呼吸，“等、等等……太快了！”二宫没有听涉谷的话，仍旧按照自己的节奏撸动涉谷的阴茎，另一只手伸到头上，一方面固定住涉谷不让他移动，另一方面抚摸着猫耳朵敏感的根部。涉谷被搞得不住地颤抖，很快也射了出来。  
“你为什么这么熟练啊……”涉谷用手臂挡住脸发出悲鸣。  
二宫ふふ地笑了起来，“因为我上手比较快啊。”

横山：相叶你家邻居小弟弟是什么动物？  
相叶：柴犬啊，但不知道为什么性格很像狐狸就是了。

END


End file.
